In a system with strict requirements to the quality of power supplies, for example, HHD (Hard Disk Drive) system or SSD (Solid State Disk) system, Efuse power devices are needed as power management devices between the power supplies and post-stage circuits. As shown in FIG. 1, a double-channel Efuse power device 10 providing 5V power supply and 12V power supply is commonly applied in the field. Both current channels r1 and r2 have a power limit of 4.5 W. But in the application, 5V power supply is more widely used which results in overload of the current channel r1 providing 5V power supply.
As a result, there is a need for supplying extra needed power to current channel r1 to meet heavy load requirements.